XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom
The XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (aka Heavyarms Kai or Gundam Zero-Three) is the upgraded form of the original XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. The suit received a major design change for the OVA Endless Waltz, with a dark blue and light blue color scheme instead of the traditional red and white. The unit is piloted by a young man operating under the pseudonym Trowa Barton. Technology & Combat Characteristics TV Version An upgrade over the Heavyarms to make it worthy for space combat. The improvements made to the Gundam Heavyarms Kai were necessary to give the mobile suit the edge it needed to deliver its firepower against the spacebound forces of White Fang's Virgo II mobile dolls and the mobile suits of the World Nation military. A minor improvement was the addition of several vernier thrusters to give the Heavyarms stability in a zero-gravity environment. However, the biggest improvement was the replacement of its single, large beam Gatling gun with a pair of smaller, double-barreled Gatling guns, allowing the Heavyarms to split its devastating firepower up and tackle more targets at once. OVA Version Instead of the red and white color scheme of the TV Version, the OVA Version instead sports a dark blue and white theme. The OVA Version can be presumed to be more powerful than the TV Version, as with the other four Gundams that were featured in the OVA. However, the armaments were slightly tweaked, the Heavyarms Kai now lacks melee weapons, as even the army knife was removed. With the removal of the army knife though, the Heavyarms now mounts an extra double-barrel gatling gun, resulting in an extreme amount of firepower. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of machine cannons is concealed within the clavical armor of the Heavyarms Kai. Sports stronger power than the vulcan guns. ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Homing Missile :Stored within the shoulders, they are fired towards an enemy/enemies with a lock on. The Katoki version features more of these missiles (44) and they are stored in the front skirts and missile pods mounted on the legs. ;*Micro Missile :In the TV version, 24 missiles are stored in two pods on the legs. The Katoki version features more of these missiles (52) and they are stored within the shoulders and the side skirts. ;*Chest Gatling Gun :The chest armor is opened when these weapons are fired. Being the second most powerful weapons in the Heavyarms Kai's arsenal, they possess enough power to cause significant damage to even Gundanium alloy. The Katoki version has four of these. ;*Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun :The addition of an extra barrel proves to increase weight, but it can also cause more destruction to the enemy forces. In the TV version, the Heavyarms Kai carries one Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun mounted on its left arm, while in the Katoki version, this weapon is redesigned and handheld, with one on each hand. The Katoki version also lacks the shield featured on the TV version. ;*Army Knife :Found only on the TV version design, it is the only melee weapon of the Heavyarms Kai. It however, has limited capabilities as a weapon, as it lacks sufficient reach. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-Destruct System :The Heavyarms Kai was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the Mobile Suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the Mobile Suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. History The End of Gundam Heavyarms When Trowa Barton left Earth with the other Gundam pilots, he left his Gundam Heavyarms on Earth, hidden away. Trowa infiltrated OZ and became one of their top soldiers, taking the Vayeate as his mobile suit. Later, during the battle with Quatre, Trowa seemingly sacrificed himself in hope of bringing Quatre back from insanity (as he was under the control of the infamous ZERO system). Trowa was presumed deceased, although Quatre wasn’t going to give up looking for him, Trowa turned up over 10 episodes later with memory loss, thus forgetting where he had hidden Heavyarms. Birth of Heavyarms Kai Sally Po later finds Heavyarms and gives it to Heero to take up to space. Heavyarms was brought to the independent battleship Peacemillion where Gundam supporter Howard would upgrade the Heavyarms for space battle (Heavyarms was the last of the five Gundams to receive this upgrade) thus Gundam Heavyarms Kai is born. Trowa regained his memory when he, under recommendation from Heero, took Wing Zero to save a colony that had been taken over by OZ. The ZERO system gave Trowa a boost to his memories, to the delight of Quatre. Trowa then used Heavyarms Kai during the battles against White Fang whilst teamed up with the other 4 pilots and then on to the Eve War, the final battle of the series. Endless Waltz In A.C. 196, Trowa sends the Heavyarms Kai over to Quatre to be destroyed. When he realized that the Barton Foundation is planning to carry out the original Operation Meteor, he infiltrates the the Mariemaia Army, much like he infiltrated OZ a year earlier, and uses a Serpent unit instead (Which has similar armaments to the Heavyarms Kai, as both were built by the Barton Foundation). Trowa switches back to the Heavyarms Kai for the battle in Brussels. During the battle, the Heavyarms Kai disabled many Serpent units without killing the pilots using specialized, non-explosive rounds. However, it eventually ran out of ammo due to the large amount of enemies and the toughness of the Serpents' Neo-Titanium armor. After the battle, Heavyarms Kai is seen with Deathscythe Hell and Sandrock Kai as the pilots self-detonated them, destroying the Gundams once and for all. Variants ;*XXXG-01HD Gundam Derringer Arms Picture Gallery Gundam Heavyarms Custom2.jpeg|HG Fighting Action Endless Waltz 1/144 Gundam Heavyarms Custom HG1-100GundamHeavyarmsCustom.jpg|HG Endless Waltz 1/100 Gundam Heavyarms Custom XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai - Front View Lineart XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai - Back View Lineart Gundam Heavyarms Custom.jpg|Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Custom w/ Gundam Heavyarms heavyarms_ew_002.jpg Heavyarms ew 001.jpg heavyarms_ew_003.jpg heavyarms_ew_004.jpg heavyarms_ew_005.jpg XXXG-01H2_Gundam_Heavyarms_Kai.jpg|SD XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Heavy Arms Custom (TV Version).jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (TV Ver.) (Gundam Perfect File) gunthumb4_lg_heavy.jpg Heavy Arms Clown Mask 1.JPG|With clown mask from Endless Waltz Movie (Angle 1) Heavy Arms Clown Mask 2.JPG|With clown mask from Endless Waltz Movie (Angle 2) vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h32m50s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-16-08h32m58s155.png|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW Ver.) in cameo heavy arms custom.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom EW Version (Gundam Perfect File) Gundam Heavyarms Kai Aims.jpg|Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW) Aims Notes & Trivia *"Kai" is a Japanese Kanji character "改". In English it means "Modified". *Heavyarms Kai (TV version) can be piloted in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3. *In the Endless Waltz movie version, Heavy Arms is seen wearing a giant replica of Trowa's clown mask during the battle with the Mariemaia solders. It is also seen in games such as SRW and SD Gundam G Generation. *The Endless Waltz version appears in Gundam Build Fighters Episode 11 controlled by an unknown pilot. External links *Mahq - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai (TV Version) *Mahq - XXXG-01H2 - Gundam Heavyarms Kai (OVA Version) ja:XXXG-01H2 ガンダムヘビーアームズ改